The invention relates to a method for producing a coated packaging material as well as to a packaging material with at least one barrier layer for hydrophobic compounds.
From the prior art, various packaging materials with barrier layers against hydrophobic compounds are known. For example, DE 695 32 378 T2 discloses a cellulose fiber fabric, which has a layer as the barrier layer, which has a continuous arrangement of randomly oriented cellulose fibers as well as a layer including cyclodextrin, wherein the layer including cyclodextrin in turn functions as a barrier layer or trap for preventing the passage of permeating hydrophobic compounds—such as for example mineral oils, aromatic hydrocarbons, printing colors and the like.
The circumstance is to be considered disadvantageous in the known packaging material that it is comparatively costly and expensive in the production.